A web or the like fed from a process in which the web is manufactured (pre-process) is wound around a roll core by a winding machine, and when a predetermined length is wound, the finished roll core is changed to the next new roll core. Here, with a conventional technique, usually, the fully wound winding shaft and the new roll core are installed in a two-shaft turret lathe or a multi-shaft turret lathe, and the turret lathe is rotated each time there is a changed to a new roll core. When the fully wound winding shaft comes to a removal position and the new roll core comes to a winding position, a cutting blade is moved down to cut the web running between the winding shaft and the new roll core, then, the cut-off end of the running web is wound around the new roll core and a fully wound roll formed around the fully wound winding shaft is removed.
However, in the case of winding in which a shaft change is performed using such a turret lathe, because the size of the turret lathe is determined by the distance between the centers of the winding shafts according to the winding diameter, the size of the turret lathe increases as the winding diameter increases. Consequently, the machine has to become bigger with increasing winding diameter, which inevitably increases the manufacturing cost significantly. In addition, as the distance between winding shafts increases, the path length of the web during a shaft change increases, causing neck-in or wrinkles in the case of a particularly easy-to-stretch film or the like. Furthermore, when the distance between winding shafts is large, the traveling distance of a roll core through rotation of the turret lathe during a shaft change is large, so it is difficult to achieve a short cycle of shaft changes.
In terms of power transmission, in the turret-lathe type, because the winding shafts are within the turret lathe, it is necessary to install winding motors outside the winding arm in a number equal to the number of shafts so as to transmit power to the winding shafts via the primary shaft portion of the rotating turret lathe. As a result, a large-sized power transmitting apparatus is required, and a large mechanical loss of rotation occurs, causing a considerable problem of controlling the transmission torque necessary for the winding shafts.
Under the circumstances, in order to resolve the problems encountered with the above-described conventional turret-lathe-type winding machine, the present applicant focused on a type of winding machine that is different from the turret lathe type, and found and proposed a linear-motion-type winding machine in which the shafts independently move in a forward direction and a rearward direction and in an up direction and a down direction in an area in which they do not interfere with each other (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
This winding machine does not use a turret lathe, and is configured such that winding shaft holding parts are provided independently so as to be positioned in forward and back positions and upper and lower positions, and the two winding shafts are moved straightforwardly in an area that they do not interfere with each other in a forward direction and a rearward direction and in an up direction and a down direction; and, thereby, a continuously fed web can be cut, and the shaft around which the web is wound can be changed to a new shaft. This winding machine is provided with a first touch roller that allows a web fed to the vicinity of a winding position to be wound around a winding shaft with the first touch roller being in pressure contact, and a second touch roller that is moved while being in pressure contact with a fully wound roll at the winding position when moving the roll.